


Irredeemable

by thefrogg



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/pseuds/thefrogg





	Irredeemable

Todd grumbled and checked the gauges again, then straightened his flight path.

The stargate barely missed the edge of the Dart's wing.

~~~

Several townspeople looked up in fear and horror, two young children pointing to the craft whining its way across the sky.

Then, as it became apparent that it was ignoring the village, and that there were no more forthcoming, fear turned to confusion.

And demands.

~~~

A spark crackled across exposed wiring, making Todd jerk his hand back reflexively. The burnt skin was a mild annoyance, and that only momentary before it healed. Todd's irritation lasted far longer, as he kicked the Dart, stomped away in irritation, and stomped back.

Distant cursing distracted him before he could get back into his repairs.

~~~

A single, unimpressed Wraith with a partly disassembled Dart was not what Lucius had expected to find. Still, he was the town savior.

Had been.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself, human."

"I'm not letting you eat the people here," Lucius shot back, swallowing as his voice broke. The rifle in his arms wobbled.

"I suppose we are in agreement then. Considering." The Wraith glanced pointedly at the open panels.

Lucius remained quiet, taking in the stacked metal plates, the mess of wire and crystal. Eventually, his arms grew tired, and he allowed his gun to lower, the butt resting against his boot. "You're just here to do repairs then."

An annoyed look over one shoulder - the Wraith had deigned to ignore Lucius' contemplation - answered.

"I would have thought any Wraith coming here would be hungry."

"I am."

Lucius drew back at the snarl of impatience. "Then--"

"I have--learned some restraint when it comes to who I feed upon, human." Yellow eyes stared down at him in muted rage. "Best you not press my patience."

Lucius blinked. Frowned, then blinked again. "Would that mean you know John Sheppard?"

~~~

Todd bristled. There was only one human this stupid, this...

Sheppard's memories flashed through his mind: blunted hatred, helplessness, an inability to mete out punishment for this man's transgressions. The fact that Lucius Lavin had held his people in thrall, and taken what he wanted, with no regard for anyone but his own selfishness and greed.

At least the Wraith fed because they needed to.

"Yes, I know John Sheppard. We have...helped each other, on occasion." Todd smiled broadly. "Given the opportunity."

"Oh, good," Lucius answered, rocking back on his heels. "Good. I'm glad, very glad to hear that."

Todd grunted and went back to his repairs. Another spark, deliberate this time, sizzled over his hands.

Lucius was at his side a moment later, easing Todd's arms from the tangle of wires and singed circuitry. "Here, let me look, I have some--erk!"

Bits of blackened skin flaked off around Lucius' throat, sticking in the red wash of blood dripping down Todd's fingers. "John Sheppard is a friend and ally."

Kicking weakly, Lucius grasped ineffectually at Todd's arm, trying to free himself. Todd's hand tightened slightly, talons digging deeper.

Todd inhaled deeply, savoring the strength slowly flooding his body, the certainty that this human was not only expendable, John Sheppard would thank him for giving Lucius his just reward.

"You said you learned restraint," Lucius choked out, face sagging with wrinkles.

"Yes. When it comes to whom I feed upon," Todd repeated. "You are one of Sheppard's enemies. One I am happy to...dispose of."

"You--"

Todd waited for the horror of realization to hit before he finished feeding.

~~~

"Did you say your name was John Sheppard?"

Sheppard blinked at the headman's wife Savvin. "Yes, why? You've heard of me?"

"We have--" Savvin gulped, eyes wide, before continuing, "a message for you." She turned with a swirl of her skirts and made her way toward the tavern.

"What kind of message?" Ronon asked.

"A Wraith ship came through the gate not too long ago. Just one. We've heard about the mass cullings; some of the survivors have settled here, or stayed to recover before moving on, and having a single ship...well, it was not what we had expected."

"I take it he wasn't here long," Sheppard said.

"Long enough to kill poor Lucius. The Wraith ate him and dumped his body in the square."

"Lucius? Lucius Lavin, here?" McKay blurted. "Last time we saw him, he was--"

"He escorted a group of survivors here over a year ago. He was good to them, and to us. He was our hero."

"The Lucius Lavin we knew was no hero," Teyla said gently. "He was an opportunist who preyed on the vulnerable."

Pausing outside the tavern door, Savvin lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. "Believe what you like. I would ask you not to mention it to the rest of the townspeople."

"We can do that." Sheppard nodded.

"But. But--"

"McKay."

"Sorry."

"Thank you." Savvin ushered them into the building. "Let me get that message for you."

Sheppard nodded, McKay staying at his side while Ronon and Teyla guarded their exit.

Savvin offered a wan smile as she all but fled up the stairs, returning shortly with a roll of parchment. She handed it over without a word.

A sense of grim satisfaction washed over Sheppard as he read:

> _To Colonel John Sheppard -
> 
> Justice has been done.  
> 
> 
> _

  
The note bore no signature; it didn't need one.

~~~

McKay cut open the Hive control panel, prying living tissue apart to get at the door mechanism beneath. "C'mon, c'mon...there!"

The door slid open reluctantly; Ronon shoved impatiently at either side, meeting Teyla's eyes briefly as she guarded their retreat.

Sheppard offered Todd his stunner, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. His eyes gleamed in the half-light of the brig corridor. "Shall we go?"


End file.
